Silver Sky
by Getti
Summary: HayatexSasame oneshot. A result of me feeling oddly Christmassy and romantic, Hayate is upset about something, and no one can figure out what that is. Can the Sound Knight help? Heh, obviously Shounen ai


O.Forgetful.O: I noticed the destinct lack of Hayate x Sasame pairings in fanfics, which is a terrible thing people. This, along with my oddly Christmassy mood, prompted a Hayate x Sasame Christmas fic that is Silver Sky! Although...thinking about it I might just make this a long multi-chapter. But then again I already have far to many to keep up at the moment. But this couple is so cute!

Maikeru: Yes readers, against my wishes as her muse I was forced to think out another shounen-ai fic that would just get tossed away soon anyway...

Shoichi: It is shounen-ai, and if you don't like that here's your chance to get out while you still can.

Forgetful: All flames about this fic being Shounen-ai will be used to roast Takako and Himeno. Now we don't want that, do we? If I get enough reviews I'll make it more than a shorty, 'kay?

Forgetful: Welcome to the revised version! The ending of this chapter was never uploaded, this is embarrassing, but I actually forgot to check the ending. It wasn't supposed to end there AT ALL. I had an ending written, one I was so proud of, but my computer didn't upload it for some reason. This left it unfinished when I published it, and it ended at a really weird place too. --;

I honestly thought it was on there, really! Many, many apologies. Gomen, gomen! (Bows) It's all fixed now though, and many more apologies to Mahealani ramos majamay, who was observant enough to notice just how terrible this is when it has no ending. Oh, and a big squishy THANK YOU to Aerine Lillet who put up with this hunk o' junk even when it wasn't right, and still thought it was really cute! I thank you so much!

**Silver Sky**

A Finally Revised Chapter by Forgetful

And the snow fell. Ever since the white snow of the Pretear touched the world, the natural version wouldn't stop, falling in miniature storms onto the frozen ground.

Sasame trudged through this, his feet crunching on the crisp white and flakes catching in his hair. People who usually passed without a glance, now stopped and waved and wished eachother a 'Merry Christmas'.

" Sasame? Hey Sasame!" He turned and scanned the croud, and soon found Mannen, Hajime and Shin running toward him.

" Do you want to help us make a snowman?" Shin piped, pleading eyes staring up at him like swimming pools.

" Why aren't you at work?" Asked Mannan, pushing Shin out of the way. Sasame shook his head.

" It's been closed, the snow has blocked most people in at home." He thought a moment." Have you seen Hayate?" Mannan made a show of thinking it through, but Shin broke it all by exclaiming;

" He's in the park, and we're worried. He's not very happy..."

" Yes, that's why I need to talk to him. Thank you, I might be able to help with that snowman later." Shin's face broke out in a happy smile, and Sasame headed for Awayuki City Park. The park was huge, and through it ran a river. It was a place filled with all sorts of people, from drunks at night to lovers in the day. Children played with dogs on the huge expanse of grass known simply as 'the green', and picnic tables coated in snow were dotted here and there. Not usually a place Hayate would come to think. But since the snow was so deep, only the most determined children fought their ways through, leaving it realatively empty. He wandered down the cycle path, bordered either side with poplar trees, now stripped of their leaves for winter, And kept his eyes and ears open.

There.

Sitting on a snowy bank sat the blue-haired knight of Wind. Sasame waved and once he'd caught Hayate's eye, went and sat down next to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, cautiosly eyeing his comrade for any signs of upset. Hayate just raised an eyebrow.

" Perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

" Bull." Sasame stated. " If you're perfectly fine then I'm the pretear, and God knows I am _not _the Pretear." Hayate sighed. There was no way he could hide anything from Sasame, the man was far to in tune with other's feelings.

" Fine, I'm not...fine. But it's nothing, it'll pass." Hayate avoided Sasame's knowing look by sliding his eyes over the rest of the park beyond the Poplars.

" Is it Himeno?" Sasame pressed.

" Somewhat to do with her, yes. But it will pass, I already said...-"

" She loves you." Sasame reassured. Hayate remained silent after the interruption and realisation dawned upon the knight of sound, his eyes went wide." You...Don't love her, do you?" Hayate's head hung and his bangs covered his face. He shook his head half-heartedly." Hayate, you have got to stop doing this."

"I know, damnit! I never meant it to happen, I told you we didn't need the Pretear and now...now everything I feared has come true. But it _will_ pass. It will because I won't let anything destroy the fragile peace we all worked so hard to create, I won't let myself destroy Himeno."

" Are you sure?" Hayate just looked at him.

" I'll have to be." Sasame nodded. He'd trust Hayate on this one, if he could handle it, he could handle it. He only hoped it was, indeed, a crush that passed. His curiosity however, was at its peek. He'd like to know who'd made Hayate discard the fiery love he'd once held for the Princess of Light. If he could end all this, things could go back to how they were before. Suddenly Hayate stood up and walked into the bicycle lane.

" Hayate, be careful, okay?" Hayate nodded, turned, and jumped backwards to avoid the onslaught of a full-speed propelled bike. Sasame had meant about the relationships, but as he watched Hayate fall backwards into the snow he realised he'd meant about life itself. Hayate, though always composed, wasn't as graceful as everyone thought he was. His body reached a stop thanks to a sturdy Poplar, that also decided to deposit it's bough-load of snow on top of the unfortunate knight.

The two just stared at eachother for a moment, before Sasame began to giggle. Although he tried to hide it, eventually his whole body racked with the laughter that couldn't be contained.

" Shut. Up. Or I'll make your hair literally 'snow coloured'." Hayate threatened.

" I'm sorry, it's just...well, it's funny!" Hayate violently brushed the snow off his head and stood up to let it fall from his lap.

" You are going to pay dearly for laughing in my time of need, Sound Knight. I suggest running. Fast." Though Hayate was only playing, Sasame still feared somewhat for his life, and so ran for the nearest set of bushes. There he teleported to the river and peered around the biggest tree.

Hayate ginned. What his comrade hadn't realised was that when he teleported, the purple light he let off was reflected in the water of the still river. And so Hayate knew exactly where he was. _I'll just have to give him a surprise. _He krept around the trees, and made his way up the bank.

Sasame was worried. Not being able to see your 'enemy' was always a major threat, and he didn't like having threats. He suddenly let out a yell as something cold and wet dribbled down his back, under his shirt. Turning cautiously, so as not to get more wet, he growled.

" Hay-a-TE! Now you're dead!" he scooped up some snow and threw it at the grinning Wind knight. It hit him in the stomach, and he soon found himself being pelted by three as a retaliation. Making some more, he prepared to fire again...this would be the snowball fight to end all snowball fights.

X

The snow was now churned up into slush by footprints. Trees were covered in splats of it after being used as shields, and unsuspecting snowmen were now decapitated. Casualties of war. In the one remaining patch of snow that wasn't destroyed, the pair had collapsed.

"We just went from perfectly serious to perfectly childish!" Sasame smiled, face flushed. He hadn't done anything like this for a long time, not since Takako had been Pretear. It seemed that without a Princess of Disaster, and with a new Pretear (Albeit an unsturdy one.) everyone had...relaxed.

" Hmm." He heard Hayate's hummed reply, and suddenly noticed the eyes on him.

" What?" He met Hayate's gaze and laughed nervously when there was no reply. Those deep blue eyes were unnerving..." Really, what's wr-!" The words were stuck in his throat as he suddenly found himself pinned in the snow, a pair of surprisingly warm lips caressing his own. It felt so right, so wonderful...He pulled away suddenly. " Hayate, please stop, we can't." He looked away, trying in vein to gather up the breath that had been so rudely snatched away by the bitter winter winds.

" I knew you wouldn't ever feel the same." Hayate began to roll off the slightly damp Sound knight, but found himself stopped by a hand on his shoulder and another on his cheek.

" It's not that at all, it's what I said earlier." Himeno, they had to avoid another event such as Fenril at all cost, and they still didn't know how she'd react to Hayate's being with someone else. Sasame didn't remove either hand and paused for any reply.

"..." Hayate's silence proved they both knew that Sasame was hopelessly correct, a fact which for all its saddness could not be denied.

" But...I've never felt this way before either.' For all of his love-life advice on the radio, Sasame found it was incrediably difficult to actually apply it to the situation at hand. His heart was racing, the close proximity was suffocating and everything he said sounded so cliche...And yet it all fitted perfectly, so precisely with his unknown, supressed desires. He lent up before a reply could come and caught those lips once more, savouring the sweetness and hooking his hands at the back of Hayate's head. He allowed his lips to part and the kiss plunged deeper, leaving them both to deal with a torrent of emtions, a tide which crashed fearfully wonderfully through them both. Arms snaked their way around his waist, and ice cold fingers made him shiver as they found their way onto warm skin. The lips that had attacked so mercilessly before trailed down the soft pale skin of his neck.

" Oh god I love you." The words were out before he could stop them, but no matter how much he inwardly yelled he couldn't bring himself to regret or want to take them back. The kisses stopped.

" I love you too. More than you could ever know. This...I know it can't happen, but..."

" But what?" Sasame secretly longed for Hayate to have thought up a way out, he had to...It wouldn't be right not to keep this.

" But couldn't we have...just one night?" Sasame's heart was in his mouth, his mind telling him it was impossibly, his heart screaming that anything was, and that one night would stay wrapped up in itself, safe concealed in its own darkness. He kissed Hayate once more.

" Alright." Hayate helped him up and pulled him flush against him, every inch of them that touched burned with a firey desire.

" Just one night."

------------------------------------

This is wher it's supposed to end, if you can see 'just one night' above here, it is correctly loaded. (Prays to any gods that are happening to listen) Please let it work!

Alright, so see what you think of it now. It's better, but still crud in my opinion. I can't write kissing scenes to save my life. --; and if Sasame thought it sounded cliche then I was on the floor dying from chronic cheesiness syndrome.

Review? Pretty please with suger and bishounen on top?


End file.
